


Flight Partner

by deleiterious



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, Walk Of Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deleiterious/pseuds/deleiterious
Summary: Hilda's late for sky patrol.Leonie goes to find out why.Hilda x Caspar
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez & Hilda Valentine Goneril, Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Hilda Valentine Goneril & Leonie Pinelli
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Flight Partner

Leonie taps her foot impatiently against the ground. She glances about the empty stable yard, wondering where her flight partner for sky patrol is. Sunrise is slowly but surely casting an orange glow to the sky, signaling the beginning of the day. She can feel the barest hints of warmth as the sun's first rays meet her skin. 

  
Having waited long enough, Leonie pats her designated pegasus with a sigh. "I'll be right back. She's late again." Leonie briskly turns away from the stable yard and back to the dormitories. It's not often that Hilda is late for an assignment. That thought alone quickens Leonie's pace, some kind of worry pushing her feet faster.

  
The monastery grounds are quiet, save for the chirping of morning songbirds. There are only a few guards milling about, posted in key locations throughout the monastery. Those that are awake raise their hand in silent greeting as Leonie passes by. When she nears the dormitory section designated for women, she spots Caspar, who seems to be in a hurry in the opposite direction. He looks frazzled, with a clear case of bedhead. She rarely seems him without his armor on, so it's odd that she sees him out of it now. He almost doesn't notice her until too late. She twists to the side when it becomes almost inevitable that they'll collide. "Whoa, watch out, Caspar!" Leonie cries out, hand going up and out to keep them from crashing into one another.

  
"Whoa, wh--oh, Leonie! Hey! Didn't see you there," he tells her in a blustery tone, scratching the back of his head. 

  
Leonie responds with a wry laugh. "Yeah, I could tell. Where are you headed to in such a hurry?"

  
Caspar's blue eyes suddenly stare at her like she's caught him with his pants down. "Nowhere, really!" he replies, too loudly to be sincere. When Leonie doesn't immediately respond, he blurts, "Actually, I'm headed to the training grounds to work out. Can't get enough of training, right?" He pumps his fist in the air and Leonie watches its trajectory warily. She knows enough about Caspar not to get on the wrong side of that fist.

  
Leonie slowly nods, wondering why on earth he seems so antsy. They don't talk that much, but she's not exactly intimidating, and he's been nothing but cordial and friendly to her before today. "Alright," she waves, moving around him to get to the dormitory, "see you later, I guess." Before he can wave back, she about-faces, looking at him with a puzzled expression. "Wait...what are you doing around here? Isn't your room over there?"

  
The tenuous smile drops from Caspar's face. "Gotta go, bye!" He hurries off in the general direction of the training grounds. Leonie's mouth opens in shock when she notices that the back of his cloak seems to be tucked into the waistband of his pants, instead of floating along behind him.

  
She shakes her head. _Boy, he's mess today._

  
Leonie walks the remainder of the way without incident, and smartly raps her knuckles on Hilda's door when she arrives. 

  
"Did you forget something?" she hears whisper-yelled from the other side of the door. 

  
"Did _you_ , Hilda?" Leonie retorts through the door.

  
"Oh, shit! _Leonie_?" There's an urgent shuffling noise coming from inside the room. 

  
"Who else would it be?" Leonie replies curtly. "You're late for sky patrol."

  
"Right, of course!" Hilda's voice, which usually has a lilting and lighthearted quality to it, sounds uncharacteristically strained. "I'll be right out--ouch! _What is this even doing here_?"

  
Leonie sighs, leaning against the wall outside her door. _At least she's okay. I was worried for a second there._

  
Leonie waits through the sounds of drawers being thrown open, clothes being kicked around on the floor, and various impatient Hilda-like noises, before finally the door creaks open.

  
"Phew, sorry to keep you waiting," Hilda chirps. Her hair is as pristine as ever, but instead of her usual stylish and rather complicated ensemble, she's dressed in a generic monastery uniform that Hilda had once told her did _nothing for anyone's curves_. Leonie arches a brow, but attributes the outfit choice to her being very tardy.

  
Leonie jerks her chin toward the stables. "C'mon, we're already super late."

  
"Right, right, just let me lock up," Hilda replies, turning around with her room key.

  
Leonie spies a pile of armor laying in the middle of the carpet of Hilda's room. It's so out of place--Hilda hates armor like that, _so heavy and constricting_ she likes to say--that Leonie can't help but stare until the door shuts in front of them both.

  
"Okay, let's go," Hilda says, smoothing down the monastery frock, which is a colorless garment not intended for looking remotely fashionable. Hilda starts off first, with an irritating bounce to her step.

  
"What are you doing with all that armor in there?" Leonie asks as soon as they set off.

  
"Oh!" Hilda's face turns faintly pink, but Leonie wonders if it's just the way the sunrise is reflecting off her face. "You saw that?"

  
"It's a little hard to miss, Hilda," Leonie says dryly. 

  
"It's not mine."

  
"Then whose is it?"

  
Hilda winks, although the gesture is fraught with a little nervous energy. "Um, that's a secret for now."

  
_Why on earth is everyone being so strange today--_

  
Leonie stops in her tracks, eyes wide. "That was Caspar's armor, wasn't it?"

  
Hilda jerks to a halt too, head snapping back to stare at Leonie. Hilda's mouth opens to say something, possibly lie or deflect, but Leonie beats her to it. 

  
" _Goddess above_ , Hilda!" Leonie hisses. "You slept with Caspar? Are you out your _mind_?"

  
"Shh! Keep it down, will you?" Hilda says pleadingly. When Leonie glares at her, Hilda crosses her arms and marches forward with a pout forming on her face. "And what's wrong with that? Caspar's a catch, okay?"

  
Leonie throws her hands in the air. "I don't care about that! You could have picked any other day! Really, _today_? Honestly!"

  
Hilda's arms slowly uncross themselves. "What?"

  
They're almost at the stable yard now, and Leonie breathes a sigh of relief that the head guard on duty hasn't arrived to complain about them being late for their shift. They could have gotten in serious trouble not showing up to relieve the previous pair. Leonie immediately gets to setting up her pegasus for take off. "Just pick another day next time, will you? Or get someone else to replace you on sky patrol duty in advance if you're going to be busy." Leonie mounts her steed, a serious expression on her face. 

  
"Next time?" Hilda echoes incredulously, swinging her leg over her own pegasus.

  
Leonie rolls her eyes and takes off. The expression on her face says it all.

  
_Of course there's going to be a next time._

**Author's Note:**

> My silly take on the aftermath of Hilda and Caspar's luggage A-support.
> 
> First of all, I love Leonie and think she is super underrated. So PRACTICAL and unlikely to be scandalized by anything.
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated and motivational. <3 Thank you!


End file.
